Survivor
by Glitter15
Summary: What happens when Katniss tries to stop something that gets her in trouble. Set at the beginning of Catching Fire Movie


**Hello people of the world I hope you like this I only recently watched the 1st hunger games and catching fire. I also have not read the books so this is based off the movies takes place at the somewhat beginning of catching fire, when gale gets 't own this either. Hope ya like!**

**KPOV**

I had just gotten done helping the poor older woman when I heard it, the screams of pain. I handed the rag to the woman and took off following the screams. They led me to the district square, where Gale was being whipped, hands tied as well. _'Oh god'_, I thought._  
><em>

I ran up and stepped in front of Gale. "What are you doing? STOP!", I yelled at the head of the peacekeepers. Thread was it? He abruptly stopped and looked at me, shocked that someone had interrupted him. He obviously didn't know who I was. "Little lady you best get out of my way", Thread said in a warning tone. Did he actually think he could intimidate me? I am one of the victors of the frickin' hunger games.

I stood my ground. "No I don't think I will...now let him go!", I said angrily as I shot up my fist to hit him, but he caught my wrist and instead striked me. As I fell to the ground I saw Gale shoot me a sympathetic look. I got back up ready to fight. Thread shot me a look of annoyance and caught my arms as I went in for a blow to the chest. He laughed and said, "Missy you're gonna have to try a lot harder if you want to actually hurt me, but I guess if you are not gonna stop I'll just have to make you." He called over some of the peacekeepers, and I saw him whisper what to do with me.

The peacekeepers came and grabbed me, I widened my eyes at this. "Let go! NO! Gale!", I yelled not wanting to leave him alone. I struggled in their grip for a while before breaking free, I tried to take off towards Gale, but one of peacekeepers grabbed me by the waist. I hit, kicked, did everything that I could but their grip would just not loosen!

**GPOV**

I watched as they took her away. I was left all alone in the middle of everyone staring, I mean god didn't these people see me in pain and Katniss being taken away?! But I couldn't do anything. All that I saw was Peeta walking towards me with Haymitch as I drifted off into the darkness.

**KPOV**

Finally they put me down, I guessed we were in an abandoned house kind of like the one I used to live in. "Why don't you all teach her a lesson on when not to interrupt , afterwards we will be done here. Oh and why don't you clean her up afterwards as well wouldn't want this getting out.", Thread said to the nine peace keepers in here. I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion, why would I need to be cleaned up afterwards?

Thread walked out and nine sets of eyes looked at me. I stood up and finally decided to ask what the hell they were going to do to me. "What are you going to do?", I asked confidentally knowing that I could probably get out of this situation. "Oh just a little something, but don't you worry this will not be short.", One of them said menacingly.

_"What"?_, I asked myself mentally. If they were going to torture me so be it I've had enough pain in my life, and I probably deserve it considering I've killed people."Go on then whatever it is it can't be worse than what I've done.", I said with a small smirk. The peacekeeper furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but didn't ask what I meant, just stepped forward and licked his lips. "This is gonna be good", he whispered to himself. This also confused me because there was lust in his eyes. He stepped forward and touched my cheek, I instantly grabbed his hand and twisted his arm back. He seemed to get mad, because he dead legged me and sent me to the ground. I whimpered but not loud enough for them to hear.

I reached towards the back of my head and gasped as I felt blood. Well it would make sense, I mean this is concrete floor, and I did kind of fall on my head. The peacekeeper straddled me, and I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. I was feeling light-headed because of my head, and this was not helping my case. He pulled out a knife and traced the outline of the cut on my forehead from Thread. I gritted my teeth in pain, but I would not let it show. "That feel good girl?", he asked me mockingly. I glared and brought my hand up to slap him, this time I was successful."Did that feel good?", I asked. He hissed at me, and in return I got a punch to the face. There was no doubt there was a bruise forming already.

"You gotta learn girl, that kinda attitude ain't gonna get you anywhere with us", he said as he and the other men glared. I glared right back. He got up for a moment and seemed to be talking to the other men but still watching me. Some of the other men left the room for a second then came back with weapons , rope, and chains. I widened my eyes again they were going to restrain me. "If you're gonna kill me why don't you just do it now? Why make me suffer?", I asked. They all turned around, and the main guy said " Oh honey we aren't gonna kill you we're gonna do so much worse", he said with a smirk on his face.

He came forward and grabbed me, then threw me towards the wal, which probably made my head worse considering it was throbbing now. I didn't scream though just gritted my teeth and whimpered, I couldn't show fear or pain. They all laughed. I looked at them with pure anger, and was about to attempt to get up again when the main guy walked so close to me he backed me into the wall. "You are a fighter aren't you?", he asked with a laugh. I don't respond just glare. "I'll take that as a yes hmm I guess we will have to end that won't we?", he asked. Just then one of the men hand him something. A syringe? A needle! He was going to sedate me. I struggled against him but it was to late I was out cold in a matter of seconds.

**What do y'all think if you guys review I'll update:)**


End file.
